What Could Have Been
by The Dragon on the Bookshelf
Summary: AU of Doomsday plus (school work permitting) what happened afterwards with The Doctor and Rose along with another person who shall remain anonymous in this summary (though I can tell you her parents are named Rose Tyler and The Doctor) Please enjoy!and leave comments!lots of comments! I love comments, ask anyone! I'm taking a small break from writing this but I'll be back soon.
1. What SHOULD have been

**WHAT COULD HAVE**** BEEN**

I had never been so terrified in all of my 900+ years as i was in this moment. I saw Rose push the lever foreward, a job made almost impossible by the sucking force of the void, I heard the locking mechanism click and then I felt the full force of the power of the void, trying to pull the woman who was seared onto my hearts I into hell. Rose and I locked eyes and I saw hers were full of unbridled terror; I would bet a month's worth of bananas mine looked the same. My hearts seemed to stop when I saw Rose's hands begining to slip, her grip being pried away by the awesome raw power of the space between spaces. Then came the worst moment of my life: Rose was pulled away from her handhold and sailed towards the worst fate imaginable. I had waited too long- I was going to tell Rose how I felt about her as soon as we were done with the ghosts...I had waited too long to tell her that I loved her.

**"ROSE!"**

At The Same Time In An Alternate Universe...

I had never been so terrified in my life. I felt my fingers begin to slip, the bumps on the rubber handle digging into my skin and making it even harder to hang on. I looked over to The Doctor, my Doctor, his eyes filled with terror that I'm sure also filled my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a new resolve enter me and I felt my hands clamp onto the lever with a vice like grip; I would not leave My Doctor; we had promised each other forever. I saw the terror subside a small octave, barely. I felt the force sucking me back lessen so I turned my head to get a view of what was happening; the wall rippled, like a droplet of water falling into a puddle. And with that, as suddenly as it had started, the void stopped trying to pull me and The Doctor into it. Exhausted with my brush with being pulled into a living hell, I let myself sink to the floor as I heard my Doctor rush over to me, his converse squeaking slightly on the white floor. In the next moment, The Doctors's arms were wrapped around me and he was whispering in what I assumed was Gallifreyan, since the TARDIS translated everything automatically except Gallifreyan, as The Doctor had once told me.

"Rose..." he whispered to me, speaking in english once again, as he looked deep into my eyes, "I love you. I can't believe it took me almost loosing you to say it, but I love you Rose Tyler." My eyes must have turned as large as dish plates; I had daydreamed so many times that he would say those 3 little words to me that I almost pinched myself, to make sure I was actually awake.

"I love you too, Doctor." I felt myself smile as I reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair that had blown onto his face while we were fighting for our lives. The Doctor smiled his 1,000 watt smile at me before leaning in and gently kissed me; I kissed back, glad that we had finally admitted to each other how much we meant to the other.


	2. Human or Time Lord?

The Doctor felt like he was going to have a panic attack, though he hid it well from Rose; Rose let out a small whimper at the newest contraction and squeezed on the Time Lord's hand, making The Doctor loose feeling in his right hand.

"Just breath, Dear. We've almost got her out now." said a cat-nun, she had said that her name was Sironas, that peaked out from behind Rose's legs at the sound of her whimper. Rose looked up at The Doctor and gave him a pained smile. He smiled back, wishing he felt the pain she was feeling instead of just standing by feeling helpless.

'Calm, Doctor, calm.' he kept repeating in his head as he leaned down and kissed his wife's sweaty forehead; though they technically weren't legally married, the still though of each other as husband and wife. And then, right after he reapeated that mantra for the 20th time, he heard a small cry; his daughter was testing her new lungs. Both The Doctor and Rose let out a rushing sigh of relief. The Doctor marked the exact time in his head; 10:30 (10 seconds into the 30 minutes and 5 miliseconds into the 10) a.m. on the 14th of December in the year 2112.

"Rose, I'll be right back." The Doctor whispered softly to the new mother before giving her a quick kiss and fast walking to the medical table where they were weighing and testing his child, his daughter; the question that had been dodging his and Rose's footsteps came to the front of his mind as he reached into his trans-dimentional pocket and pulled out a stethascope. The pair had decided that they didn't want to know if their child was more Human or more Time Lord until she was born; when most parents wondered what gender their child would be, Rose and The Doctor wondered what species she would more resemble. The Doctor put the ear pieces in and held the cold metal to the left side of the infant's chest. **Beat**-**Beat**-beat-beat. A smile began to crawl across the father's features as he moved it to the other side; the girl let out a small noise that her father heard as "Oi! Get that thing off, it's cold!" beat-beat-**Beat**-**Beat**. Now sporting a manic grin, The Doctor almost stumbled back to Rose; the young woman giggled at him, knowing what he had heard.

"You look like you're drunk, Doctor." She said, a smile in her voice and her eyes. "So, what do you want to name her?"

"I'll get back to you in a minute, Rose. My brain seems to have a hard time thinking right now."

"Would you like to hold her?" Sironas asked, walking up to the couple, as the small child in her arms muttered "I'm hungry, where's the food?" The Doctor laughed as he nodded, reaching out for his daughter. He drew her in close to his chest and she looked up at him with deep blue eyes that held small flecks of silver and asked, "Do you have any food for me?" The Doctor smiled again as he thought of what he would name her.

"No, Sarah, I'm your dad. This is your mum, Rose Tyler, the most brilliant woman in the universe." He angled Sarah so that she could see her mother who was smiling wider than she thought was possible. "She is where you can go to for meals for now."

"Then give me to her! I'm hungry!" She demanded, reaching for her mum with her small hands; The Doctor smiled and handed her over.

'Sarah Jane Tyler...a good name' he thought.


	3. Again!

"This is not my fault!" The Doctor yelled as he and Rose ran frantically back to the TARDIS, Sarah giggling all the while in her papuse (or whatever you call those pouch things that strap onto people that you put babies in); the Durath, large dog shaped aliens with very large teeth, were gaining on them. Rose knew that it wasn't The Doctor's fault that on the very day they decided to visit a store on New Earth to get things for Sarah that there happened to be an alien invsion, but she was a upset that Sarah was in danger...and you do **not** want to upset a Tyler if you wish to live to see another day.

"I know that Doctor but do you think you could maybe turn off whatever it is that attracts trouble to you for a while?" Sarah started laughing even harder at that question, making The Doctor start laughing too. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled as the TARDIS came into view.

* * *

The TARDIS felt the presence of Sarah and felt her soul swell at the thought of the small baby that had a small piece of the TARDIS's soul inside her; that was what made her more Time Lord than Human. But she also felt the Durath and what they would do if they caught Sarah, The Doctor, and Rose and she was inflamed with rage. A threat against the child was a threat against her, the last Type-40 TARDIS in the unverse, ancient even to The Doctor! The TARDIS reached out and felt the dozen life forces close to her family and sqeezed them until they went out. She then opened her doors and sat humming quietly to herself.

* * *

The Doctor was shocked. He had never seen his TARDIS kill anyone, let alone 12 Durath; even though he knew that it was a distinct posibility every time an enemy she really didn't like got too close The Doctor was stunned, shocked, etc. Apparently the TARDIS really didn't like it when babies were threatened. 'I don't like it either.' he thought angrily, wishing he could physically match the imense strenght of the Durath so that he could protect Rose and Sarah. Out of breath, the 2 parents finally stepped into the safe interior of the TARDIS; Sarah giggled again.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" When she said the word "again" both Rose and The Doctor gasped; Sarah's first word had been a plea to run away from vicious aliens.

"Well, Doctor, she really is her father's daughter." The Doctor laughed before he kissed the top of Sarah's head and took Rose by the hand.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some bananas!" Sarah shreiked happily at the word bananas; Rose rolled her eyes. Oh yes, Sarah was most definately the Doctor's daughter.


	4. Banana Monsters

"Daddy? Whatcha doing?" Sarah asked quietly as she stood in her favorite banana patterned pajamas next to her father's legs while the rest of him was under the console of the TARDIS, who was currently humming the song "This is Halloween" by Panic! At The Disco in the back of her mind; Sarah had always been able to hear the TARDIS all of her 4 linear years.

"OW!" The Doctor shouted as he bonked his head against the underside of the console, surprised, startled, etc. by his daughter's voice. He wiggled out from underneath the console, rubbing his head, and looked up to his daughter as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I had a nightmare." The Doctor hugged Sarah back until she stepped away and sat down next to him, her eyes wide and her brown hair pushed out of her face; The Doctor thought she was extremely mature for a 4 year old.

"Now what was this nightmare about?" The Doctor asked in a kind voice.

"Well, we were on this one planet called Tuberware and the people who lived there were bananas but we didn't know that so when You, Me, and Mum landed in this banana grove we started eating the bananas on the trees," she paused for breath, "but it turns out that was their nursery so then they turned US into bananas and then they ate us!" Sarah had kept her eyes averted when she told her tale, afaid it would just sound silly, but when she turned back to The Doctor his face was a mask of horror.

"That is probably one of the most terrifying things I've ever heard in my entire life. Sarah-Jane, I will be surprised if you don't need therapy for this experience." The Doctor stood up and his daughter followed suit; the man picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. Rose groggily woke up, her blonde hair strewn across the pillow, as the door creaked open and she heard The Doctor whisper, "O.K., you can sleep here for tonight."

"But what if I have another nightmare about the banana monsters?"

"Oh don't worry, even monsters have nightmares sometimes." the father and daughter climbed into bed, Sarah snuggly between her parents; her mum leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"About who?" her eyes shined at the possiblility of monsters being scared of something.

"ME!" The Doctor crowed out before he tickled Sarah who wriggled and giggled and squirmed. Rose, not being able to take it any longer said,

"Oi, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" she lunged at The Doctor and tickled his sides, his only weakness when it came to tickling, and after a moment her daughter joined in; they all laughed until they could hardly breathe. Finally, after a hard fought tickle war, the 3 snuggled under the covers and slept.

* * *

**Oh, and Sarah's nightmare is actually a nightmare I had about 2 weeks ago; it was friggin intense!**


	5. Of Pi and Assassins Creed

"Alright Sarah, I know you can't beat me at this! Recite how many digits of pi you know." Sarah smiled at the cocky look on Leo's face; Leo as in Leonardo da Vinci. The pair were leaning against an ancient olive tree not far from his house. They had been going at this battle of wits for about an hour and a half. She took a deep breath before starting.

"3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592307816406286208998628 03482

5342117067982148086513282306 6470938446095505822317253594 0812848111745028410270193852 11055596

4462294895493038196442881097 5665933446128475648233786783 1652712019091456485669234603 48610454

3266482133936072602491412737 2458700660631558817488152092 0962829254091715364367892590 36001133

0530548820466521384146951941 5116094330572703657595919530 9218611738193261179310511854 80744623

7996274956735188575272489122 7938183011949129833673362440 6566430860213949463952247371 90702179

8609437027705392171762931767 5238467481846766940513200056 8127145263560827785771342757 78960917

3637178721468440901224953430 1465495853710507922796892589 2354201995611212902196086403 44181598

1362977477130996051870721134 9999998372978049951059731732 8160963185950244594553469083 02642522

3082533446850352619311881710 1000313783875288658753320838 1420617177669147303598253490 42875546

8731159562863882353787593751 9577818577805321712268066130 0192787661119590921642019893 80952572

0106548586327886593615338182 79682303 0195203530185296899577362259 9413891249721775283479131515 5

74857242454150695950829533 1168617278558890750983817546 3746493931925506040092770167 11390098

488240128583616035. That's all I know. You should see my dad. he knows way more than that." She burst out laughing at the look of surprise on the 13 year old's face. He was once again startled that someone 3 years his junior had outsmarted him...again. Leo started to speak but then there was a _'vworp vworp' _noise and a blue police box appeared just 15 feet away. "Speaking of which, there he is right now." Just then The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS, an excited grin on his face.

"Come on, Sarah! Me and your Mum have decided to take you to see the other Sarah-Jane!" Sarah's face lit up. She was going to meet THE Sarah-Jane Smith, who had been a heroic figure in many a bedtime story that her parents had told her. Like in the story "An Ark in Space", her favorite story when her dad was in his 4th body involved Sarah-Jane.

"Bye Leo!" She leaned over and gave the boy a light kiss on the cheek, "I hope I see you again!" Turning, Sarah ran to the TARDIS and felt the ancient soul reach out and touch her mind as she closed the door behind her.

_"Hello, Dearest."_ The TARDIS whispered to her as Sarah hugged her parents.

"Wait a minute, was that Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Yeah, why?" Both The Doctor and Rose ran to the door and opened it again as Leonardo was cautiously walking towards the strange blue box.

"Hey, Leo! You're gonna meet Rose and Me in a few years." The Doctor said, talking about a mile a minute, "Don't tell us about Sarah because the us you'll meet are the past us. Got it?" The young boy nodded, slightly confused but understanding enough of what the strange man was talking about. "Oh, and there's gonna be this guy, Ezio Auditore. Help him out, will ya? OK bye!"

"Bye." The Doctor closed the door and Sarah, at the instructions of the TARDIS, began punching in coordinates and pulling levers, though she could barely reach a few of them. Rose and The Doctor smiled at their daughter; her father thought that she was an enigma wrapped in a fog wrapped in a taco wrapped in a burrito wrapped in a banana, the way she was able to pilot the TARDIS without being taught. Rose thought something along those line, except without the lengthy "wrapped in..." metaphor.

"Off to Sarah-Jane Smith!" Sarah cried with a very Doctor-like flourish as she twirled away from the console; the TARDIS chuckled to herself. _'Most definitely her father's daughter."_ They flew into the time vortex, towards an old companion.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this chapter took a bit but I was sick this week and then I got distracted by a short story idea I might submit to this thing for my school (skaldic I think). Anyway, shout-out to my fave video game sseries! Can't wait for Assassins Creed 3! OK Dragon out!**


	6. Midnight Blue

_'Vworp vworp'_ Sarah-Jane Smith glanced at her clock, thinking that she might have just imagined the sound of the TARDIS landing. It was 12:50 a.m. but this was not the first time the woman had woken up thinking that maybe, just maybe, The Doctor had arrived. A knock resonated through the house from the front door, making Sarah-Jane jump up out of her bed.

"Mum? Who in the world is knocking on the door at," he paused for a moment, probably looking at his clock, "12:51 in the morning?" Sarah-Jane's son, Luke, called sleepily from his room. Sarah-Jane quickly walked to the door of her room and peered out to see that Luke was doing the same thing, brown hair ruffled from his pillow, with K-9 at his feet, radar ears swirling like a dog sniffing the air.

"Master!" The small robotic dog called out before rushing to the door; Sarah-Jane and Luke quickly exchanged an excited look before rushing after their dog. Sarah-Jane pulled the door open and saw The Doctor, Rose, and a young girl she had never seen before.

"Doctor!" The old companion threw her arms around The Doctor's neck in an enormous hug before letting go and hugging Rose. "And Rose too! Does The Doctor still stroke bits of the TARDIS?" Both women laughed, remembering the last time they had met and fought over The Doctor; they had then become good friends.

"Sarah-Jane Smith! Luke! K-9!" Manic smile plastered on his face, the Time Lord's gaze bounced onto their faces as he named them, causing Luke and his mother to smile while K-9 wagged his tail. The little girl tugged on his sleeve, her eyes both fixed on Sarah-Jane. The Doctor winked at her. "Yes, Sarah, I was just about to." Sarah-Jane looked confused. "Anyway, you three, it is my honor to introduce you to Sarah Jane Tyler." Both The Doctor and Rose gave a proud smile as Luke and Sarah-Jane gave them blank looks, eyes wide; then Sarah-Jane smiled and laughed.

"Hello, Sarah, it's very nice to meet you." She offered a handshake that the other Sarah's small hand eagerly accepted.

"You too! I'veheardsomuchaboutyouandhowy ouusedtotravelwithmydad! You're so cool!" Luckily, Sarah-Jane had grown used to this sort of talk when she was with The Doctor so she understood what was being said.

"Why don't you all come in? We can talk and have some tea."

"That sounds lovely Sarah-Jane!" the trio quickly moved through the threshold. The Smith's no longer cared that it was the middle of the night.

* * *

**Sorry bout how this chapter took but school has been horribly evil (except for bio since I actually understand genetics). Anyway, ASSASSINS CREED 3 IS OUT AND I HAVE NO MONEY TO BUY IT! Epic suckage. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Dragon out, peace!  
**


	7. A Wild 11 Appears!

Sarah was sleeping peacefully in her hammock, dreaming of a distant planet where everyone wore chickens on their heads and shoes on their hands- she and her parents had visited there earlier that day- when the TARDIS's pained shriek woke her and filled her with fear; the time machine shook and she heard her father running to the console room. In a flash the young half Time Lord was out the door and running down the main hallway as fast as she could with her longer-than-she-was-used-to legs. She had a sudden growth spurt the previous week and was still getting used to the side effects.

"Sarah!" Rose Tyler caught up with her daughter and they held hands as they dashed into the TARDIS's entrance. Sparks flew from many areas of the room and several of the coral-like support beams fractured before tumbling to the floor with a crack. And amongst the chaos, The Doctor darted around the console, dodging sparks and random bits of the TARDIS's falling interior as he pressed buttons and pulled knobs. "Doctor! What's happening?" The TARDIS let out another pained scream and Sarah put her hands to her ears and scrunched her eyes, futilely trying to block out the terrible noise.

"I don't know whats happening! Something is happening and she doesn't like it! Stay back, both of you! Something could fall-" He was cut off as a large piece of a column fell across him.

"DOCTOR!"

"DAD!"

Both rushed to The Doctor, who was currently writhing in pain beneath the heavy object, and pushed against said object. It didn't budge an inch. The Doctor began to glow.

"Please, NO! I don't want to go!" But it didn't matter what he wanted; the regeneration process had already begun. Rose knew she and her daughter had to stay back so she forced herself and Sarah away, tears falling down both of their cheeks. None noticed the small crack in the wall of the TARDIS that, just as quickly as it had arrived, vanished. This was the wrong universe, the wrong Doctor. As torrents of golden regeneration energy flashed out of the Time Lord, the thing pinning him to the floor disintegrated- a fail safe of regeneration- and the TARDIS let out a small sigh that was half sadness and half relief. Her thief would have a new face but the energy that he was giving off allowed her to get an extra boost of power so she wouldn't die. The Doctor gave out a final cry before it was over. He popped up from the floor and sprinted to his family. His hair was longer and (sadly enough) still not ginger and his chin and nose were larger. He was younger looking than his previous regeneration.

"HIT THE DECK!" His new voice was...different; not a good different or a bad different, just different. All three flung themselves to the floor, The Doctor with a protective arm over both Rose and Sarah, and held on for dear life as the TARDIS gave a final violent shake before landing. The lights went out but Sarah could still feel the TARDIS's presence. The console lit up like a firecracker. "Everyone out! Quickly! She's gonna blow!"

* * *

Amy and Rory were walking quietly in Central Park as the birds chirped and hummed happily. They walked closely, arm in arm, talking about The Doctor. It was a week after they had been stranded in New York.

"I hope he's alright, Rory."

"As The Doctor would say, 'Of course I'm OK, I'm the king of OK. Oh that's a rubbish title!'" Amy laughed at her husband's relatively good impression of the Time Lord's voice. Softer now, knowing that she was honestly worried sick over her best friend, "He'll be fine." Then, as if called down by their words, they heard the sound- oh that wonderful sound!- of the TARDIS landing. They exchanged a look. "No, couldn't be..."

"But just in case let's go have a look!" Amy had that look in her eyes, the one that told Rory that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of the course of action she had chosen; not that he wanted to. They ran, now hand in hand, towards the noise and almost instantly came across the blue box; she was smoking. They heard the very familiar voice come from inside.

"Everyone out! Quickly! She's gonna blow!" The door opened and three people burst out. Rory and Amy recognized The Doctor but the other two- a blonde haired woman and a lanky young girl that that reminded Amy of a certain Time Lord- were new to them. They were all in their pajamas. The Doctor pulled the door shut behind them as a _'BOOM!' _noise came from within and smoke came from the creases of the door frame.

"Doctor!" Amy cried happily as she threw herself at her friend before stopping short as she found his arms already full.

"Rose, you OK?" The blonde noded and The Doctor- to Amy's surprise- gave her a kiss. Basically Amy's mind was a whirl of _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'_ "And you, Sarah?"

"I'm fine dad." They had a group hug before turning to the Ponds, whose eyes probably couldn't get any wider if they tried.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry, do I know you?"

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoy and please review! As I've said, I love reviews with the burning passion of a thousand suns. I shall show what happens with the Ponds and the AU Doctor and his family next chapter. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!**


	8. Don't tell River spare the fezzes!

Rory was speechless. How could The Doctor not know who they were? The Doctor looked just as he did the first time Rory saw him, clothes ragged and torn, but there was something different about him...Rory put his finger on it. The Doctor look happier than he had ever seen him- even when he was with all three Ponds. His eyes didn't look as old and sad.

"Doctor this isn't funny!" Amy's eyes filled with tears as she stamped her foot on the ground, her mind unable to process the fact that her closest friend didn't know who she was. "If this is your idea of a joke, so help me I will find River and tell her that I am upset with you. She will find you and shoot all of your fezzes and burn your bow ties!" The Doctor had a VERY confused look on his face, as did his companion; Sarah looked like she just had a light bulb moment.

"Dad, Mum, I think we're in an alternate universe!" Rory looked at Amy and she looked back at him, tears slowly fading out of existence, realizing this wasn't her Doctor; it was easier to believe these sort of things after their travels with The Doctor.

"Of course!" Rose face-palmed, realizing how obvious it was. "Remember, the TARDIS did exactly the same thing before when we went to Pete's World. WEll, minus the blowing up part." The Doctor face-palmed as well.

"Wow, I must be stupid. Thanks for catching that, Sarah." The girl, who Amy and Rory inferred was called Sarah, patted his arm.

"Nah, you just can't talk to her. She's explaining it to me right now, actually. Something about there being a spacial distortion in this universe in the form of cracks in time that compounded with the residual time energy from the weeping angels that was projected into our universe due to a paradox that happened there," Sarah broke off her tangent to take a breath. The Ponds looked at each other again, slightly guilty that it was them that helped pull the other Doctor and his family out of their universe. Sarah was off again. "Which then created a wormhole leading from the time vortex in our universe to New York, the 1930s!" On that dramatic note, she bowed to her audience, winning smile on her face. Amy thought that it was time to explain who she was to the other Doctor.

"Anyway, Doctor, in this universe we, me and my husband, used to travel with you. I'm Amy Williams and this is Rory, though the other you still called me Pond. I was Amelia Pond when we first met. You fell into my shed when I was a little girl and made me wait a bloody long time for you to come back. Rory and I got trapped here by the weeping angels last week." The red head smiled sadly, tears once again rising to her eyes; she turned to Rose. "Permission to hug?" Rose gave her a long look, filled with pity, and nodded. Amy threw herself onto The Doctor and clung to him fiercely, having thought that she would never be able to the familiar action ever again. The Doctor hugged her back, knowing that she needed a good hug; hugs, he concluded, were good for the heath. A minute later Amy pulled back, trying to hold back her bittersweet tears, and went back to Rory; he closed his hand around hers, trying to comfort his wife.

"So," Rory started, "you probably need a place to stay until the TARDIS repairs, yeah?" The family nodded. "And that will be about how long?"

"Erm...rough guesstimate would be about a day and a half. She needs to rebuild, which will take half a day if the damage isn't too bad, and she needs to recharge since she just hopped into a different universe; that should take a day, I think."

"Come along then, you lot." Amy gestured for them to follow, "I'm sure I can find clothes for you all." It seemed it was just then that The Doctor, Rose, and Sarah realized they were all in their pajamas. All five walked to the Pond's apartment with a laugh.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! This shall continue into the next chapter and then possibly into the next next! I've thought up something mind boggling that will be sure to boggle your minds. What will it be? Like I'd do that! Lol had you for a sec didn't I? As River would say, "SPOILERS!"**

**Dragon  
**


	9. In Which Minds Are Blown

"I want to know what the other me was like." Amy looked at The Doctor as he quickly got up from the red one person seat to sit next to her on the small couch, which was also red; Rose was in the kitchen talking to Rory and Sarah was quietly reading a book that her father happened to have in his pajama pocket.

"And how are you going to do that?" The Doctor was wearing a plain black shirt, something that was an odd sight to see for Amy, that rustled slightly as he lifted his hands up to hover by the sides of her head.

"If it's alright with you I can look through your memories." Amy nodded in agreement, so The Doctor pressed his cool finger tips to the red-head's skin. "If you don't want me to see something, just imagine a door and then close it." And just like that he was in her mind. She immediately closed off all memories involving her naked; she did know how The Doctor could blush.

_ 'Oh! What's this?' _The Doctor had found a hidden memory that was definitely not Amy's. He pressed his consciousness into the protective film that kept the former companion from knowing about it. The Doctor that Amy knew stood in what the other Doctor assumed was the TARDIS; what stood out most to him was that it was more shiny, not that he was complaining about shiny-ness. _'Brilliant word, shiny-ness.' _

_"Hello, me! If you're hearing this then you have just regenerated and are in Amy and Rory's apartment on that brilliant red couch. Very comfy. Now how would I know this if I am not there? Because I actually am there!" _The Doctor now knew how it felt when he talked to people. He was amazed people just didn't straight up punch him. _"I was actually sitting where you were, about..."_ He counted his fingers a few times. _"300 years ago, listening to myself tell myself this. DOCTORCEPTION! And since I know for a fact that you won't see that movie for another 100 years that reference was lost on you."_

"My Rassilon, am I really this annoying?" Amy smiled as she heard The Doctor mutter this to himself. It was odd to have someone else in her memories. She may even go as far as to say that it was very OOD. As she was beginning to laugh at her own joke, The Doctor made shushing noises; she was apparently interrupting his concentration.

_"What do you mean? You're this universe's Doctor. How do you know what I'm doing?" _The other Doctor smiled widely, it never truly reaching his eyes; was that what he looked like when he smiled?

_"Oh, me, haven't you figured that part out yet? I'm going to go with a no. Let me explain. You see, The Doctor from this universe, little Amelia's Raggedy Doctor, never came back after being trapped when the cracks in time closed; more on that later, I know our rambling tends to be annoying sometimes. I decided to give her the adventures with her Doctor and to keep this universe from collapsing. Our universe is already taken care of." _He meant Sarah, The Doctor knew it. There was just one part he wasn't understanding.

_"Three words: What about Rose?."_ The memory Doctor visibly sagged, every in of him screaming major-soul-sucking pain; now The Doctor wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

_"Spoilers..." _He shook himself, like a dog trying to remove water from it's fur. _"Anyway, I should let you get back to everyone. Give Sarah and Rose a hug from me; don't tell them it's from me though. In fact it may just be best not to mention me to anyone.__" _He began to fade away, leaving The younger Doctor with far more questions than answers.

And he wasn't sure they would all be nice ones.

* * *

**Hello once again my loyal followers! *Evil laugh* Haha just kidding. Hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it; in fact since I just got internet at my new house, this is the first chapter I haven't written at the library. I swear about half the staff must think I have a nervous tick or something. I'm highly paranoid of people watching me write. But just remember: Paranoia is a skill. :)  
**

**-Dragon  
**


	10. Hey! You sexy thing!

"Goodbye! Good luck! All those goodbye sayings." The Doctor, Rose, and Sarah hugged both of the Ponds outside the blue box which was, thankfully, no longer smoking. They had stayed in New York for a day and a half; they could've left sooner, but the couple had grown on them during their short time together. Plus Amy was an amazing cook; she had introduced them to fish fingers and custard, an act which would leave them forever in her debt.

"Bye, Doctor. I'm gonna miss you. You're not him but you'll do." Amy smiled as she said this, not knowing how wrong that statement was. And the Time Lord wasn't about to correct her.

"I'll miss you too." They all went around hugging each other one last time before Rose, Sarah, and The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory held hands as the TARDIS faded into nothing, carrying the tell tale sound with it.

* * *

The Doctor closed the door behind him before his mouth fell open.

_"Oh you sexy thing"_ The interior looked just as it had in the memory: glass floor, stairs leading to the console and into other areas, lots of shiny objects, much less naturey than before. "Wow..."

"Wow is right! I didn't have a problem with the old room but this is just fantastic." Rose smiled as she quoted The Doctor's ninth self; it almost blew her mind that she had now been with him for three regenerations. Sarah smiled widely as she examined the new console, curiously poking several buttons. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they ran up the steps together.

"Alright, lets go back to our universe." The three travelers began pressing buttons, pulling knobs, and general TARDIS steering things. It was a rather bumpy ride.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's so short I have to work on this major paper thing in Literature that is melting my brain; my brain is fried. So, I have a challenge for you, my dear viewers. Suggest an adventure that I should write and you will have that chapter dedicated to you! This is valid until I end the story. Bye!  
**

**-Dragon  
**


	11. It's a Christmas Miracle!

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Sarah bounced up and down on her parent's bed. Rose stretched and The Doctor rubbed his eyes; their daughter continued to jump between them like a caffeine fueled squirrel, though in this case she could be described as a Christmas fueled 14 year old human/Time Lord.

"Alright alright we're up." Rose stretched again. But since he was now fully awake, The Doctor hopped up and began jumping as well, making Rose laugh. He bent down after a moment and began jokingly shaking her shoulder.

"C'mon Rose! We have to open presents and build snowmen and drink hot cocoa and then go to a planet where it snows rain and rains snow! Honestly, you should see it during monsoon season. Snow up to your eyes!" Rose gently pushed The Doctor's hand away and got out of bed. They all dashed away to the console room, hand in hand; the room was covered in shiny gold and silver tinsel, flashing lights, paper snowflakes, and- in place of a Christmas tree- the TARDIS console was wrapped in living fir boughs. Many presents, both badly and expertly wrapped, lay underneath it. "Sarah, you can go first." The Doctor pouted for a moment before a smile slid back onto his face.

"Alright let's see what we've got here..." There were seven gifts- three were labled in her father's curly writing while three more bore her mum's; the last one was small, not much bigger than a miniature jewelry box, and neatly wrapped in paper the same shade as the TARDIS. It was only labeled with a T. Sarah set it aside for later, so that she could open the ones from her parents first. From The Doctor she got her own sonic screwdriver (with a red light), a multicolored hand-knit scarf that was about 12 feet long, and a new pair of maroon All Star Converse. From her mother she received the 5th season of Sherlock, the Iphone 30, and a Merlin t-shirt. She gave both of them several huge hugs before turning to her final present. Tearing the wrapping off, she found a red box; she opened it gently, not sure what she would find. Inside was a small, silver sphere that shone like a star- light faintly shone off of it- and almost seemed to hum as the girl trailed a finger tip across the surface.

"What is it?" Too transfixed by the object's beauty to speak, Sarah simply lifted it up by a thin strand of cool metal that she had just noticed was attached to it; it was suppose to be worn. "Wait... but that's a TARDIS seed. Who did t he package say it was from?"

"It just said 'T'."

"Well, put it on! I'm sure that's what she wants you to do!" Rose didn't need to ask to tell that the gift was from the TARDIS herself. She only gave things for a reason. Sarah quickly slipped it over her head. It felt warm and let out four beats that, after a moment, synchronized to her own 2 hearts; it was her own little piece of the TARDIS.

_"So we can always be together."_

_"Thank you."_ "Alright, time for you two to open your presents." They all smiled as the TARDIS hummed happily. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Run!" All 3 time travelers ran for their lives- with Sarah trailing her new scarf- from the natives of Picori 77 (where it rains snow and snows rain); how was The Doctor suppose to know that having two eyes and one nose (instead of five eyes and no nose) was a crime punishable by death?

* * *

**Hi! Sorry I couldn't publish this little Christmas gem yesterday but I was stuck at my dad's house and he doesn't have a computer. So Merry Belated Christmas!**

**-Dragon**


	12. Midnight Part 1

"C'mon, we're going to be late for the tour shuttle! And then we'll have to wait for another one!" Sarah, to put it simply, was in love with Midnight; if you could marry a planet Sarah Jane Tyler would quickly arrange it (she was certain it was legal somewhere in the universe). It had amazing crystalline vistas that melted her hearts and even a waterfall made out of freaking SAPPHIRE. If loving Midnight was wrong then she didn't want to be right.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get there in time to catch one." The Doctor and Rose both said as they were almost dragged along after their daughter; they rounded a corner and almost bumped into two people. The woman had short blonde hair with steel grey eyes and the man- who was younger looking than his companion- had blue eyes and was covered from head to toe in black, including his nails. They both smiled at them.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that!" The woman said as three time travelers smiled back at them both. "Let's go, Jethro!" They both raced off down another street before turning a corner and disappearing.

"Anyway, let's go! At this rate we'll definitely miss a shuttle." Sarah began dragging her parents along again, this time towards a ticket desk; they all couldn't help but notice the dented shuttle that was being dragged away and replaced by a new one.

"Hey," The Doctor said as he smiled at the light haired teenager behind the desk, "can we get three tickets for the tour shuttle?"

"Of course. That will be-" he paused for a moment as he typed in the information. "30 credits." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his unlimited credit stick before handing it over; the kid looked astonished but quickly schooled his expression to that of one who saw people wearing a bow tie and tweed jacket flash unlimited credit in his face every day. "Thank you very much, have a nice day." He handed back both the tickets and the credit stick. Sarah snatched one right out of her father's hand and ran towards the shuttle that was newly set in the boarding spot; she handed it to the woman in a hostess uniform and got in the shuttle after a quick wave to her parents.

"Come on, Doctor. Who knows what trouble she'll get into unsupervised." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they began strolling towards the shuttle. They smiled at each other.

"I'm sure she's perfectly capable of keeping herself out of trouble without us for a minute." Rose raised an eyebrow at the Time Lord.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same girl? She's a bit too much like you to be able to keep out of trouble for long." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders; she was right, of course. They handed over their tickets and entered the tour shuttle and found some seats next to their daughter. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

"Is this how time normally passes? So slowly..." The Time Lord huffed out a breath.

"And in the right order." Sarah reminded her father. They both were sitting upside down in their seats, heads where their legs should be and knees bent over the tops of their seats, trying to be less bored out of their minds. Rose smiled at them both. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I have been having the WORST writers block I have ever had these last few days; it took forever to get this chapter out onto paper. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I hope for reviews of what you liked, didn't like, what you think should happen, anything really. Hope you are having a great 2013 so far everyone!**

**-Dragon**


	13. Raining up? Don't be silly

Martha Jones was exhausted; family troubles and late nights working at the hospital had taken their tole on the young woman. She was walking through the front lobby when she bumped into a motorcycle courier, though oddly enough he wasn't carrying any packages. "Hey, sorry mate." The man just kept walking. "Well, that was rude." Muttering to herself, Martha straightened her white coat and continued, going up a few flights of stairs and turning into a hallway, knowing that if she was late she would never hear the end of it. A trio walked swiftly down the hallway, though going in the other direction, allowing Martha to hear a tiny part of their conversation. The one who she assumed was the youngest- a tall, thin girl with brown hair- was walking backwards as she gestured wildly. Martha thought she was the youngest because of the way she just bounded with energy, her walk more of a bounce than a walk.

"I'm positive that my sonic picked up an unusual reading from here." The one who Martha thought was the oldest- the other woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a few laugh lines- looked to the only man in the group, who looked to be in his early thirties with goofy brown hair, bright green eyes, and...a bow tie?

_"What an odd choice of clothing."_

"What about yours, Doctor?" The young African-American woman raised her eyebrow at that; 'Doctor', as far as Martha was concerned, was a title you had to earn. The group passed by her as the blonde woman said this so she didn't see what happened next but she did hear a loud buzzing noise and a shout.

"There's some Slabs! Geronimo!" With that, the startled woman turned around to see them turn a corner at a run. In a split second decision, she followed them, curious as to what she would find. It was quite easy to tell which direction they were headed; all one had to do was follow the sound of crashes and hasty apologies. Martha was running now too, trying to see what was going on with these strange people who were now running through her hospital talking about a Slab- whatever the hell that was. Man, could these people run! Suddenly there were no more noises to follow. This left a very confused Martha Jones standing in the hallway by the x-ray room; how was it that a group of people so noisy could suddenly disappear. Then, of course, she heard very ominous noises coming from the x-ray room.

"Rose, Sarah, get in the room thingy!" A loud buzzing noise echoed through the door. Hearing the man's stressed tone, Martha burst through the doors to find one of the oddest scenes she had ever laid eyes upon. There was the man who she had heard shouting pointing a piece of the x-ray machine towards that motorcycle courier she had bumped into earlier; to the side she saw the blonde woman closing the door to the room when doctors sat when operating the machine. The younger brown haired girl's dark blue eyes widened as she saw Martha enter.

"Get out! Get out now!" She shouted through the glass, gesturing wildly towards the door. Martha stood shell-shocked for a moment before beating a hasty retreat, slamming the door behind her; she knew what was going to happen. Radiation was going to flood that room; she did not envy the two people who were going to be exposed to it. There was another buzzing noise that signaled the machine turning on. It lasted for several moments before the room was eerily quiet for a few moments; then something impossible happened.

"It's all right, you can come out now. I've absorbed it all." Martha pushed the door open again, dumbfounded by what had just happened; by all logic that the young doctor knew, the man who was standing before her should be dead- killed from a fatal dose of radiation. But there he was, hopping on one foot, talking hurriedly to his two companions about expelling the radiation into his shoe. "Ah, ah! Itches, ITCHES!" The man wrenched his left shoe off and threw it into the bio-hazard bin.

"You're mad, you are." They all turned to look at her, smiling- confirming her theory that they had all escaped from the psychiatric wing of the hospital.

"You are absolutely right." The brown haired girl agreed before turning back towards the man. "You look daft with one shoe on, dad." The blonde woman placed a hand on the man's arm and nodded to him.

"Hate to say it Dear, but she's right." As he bent over to take off his other shoe, Martha's phone rang. The young woman pulled it from her pocket and answered when the caller ID said it was her sister, Trish.

"Hello?"

_"Martha! Are you at the hospital?"_ Trish's tone worried Martha; she sounded almost hysterical.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

_"Do you see what's happening? It's raining."_ Martha looked towards the small window in the room and, sure enough, she saw delicate raindrops. She didn't see any cause to freak out.

At that moment, the brunette girl, who had noticed Martha Jones quickly look towards the window, quietly said, "It's raining up."

_"It's raining UP!"_ With that and a quick flash of lightning, the whole room shook it's occupants to the floor.

* * *

**OMG CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry the Judoon will appear shortly. I'm sorry if the chapter took a while getting posted but I am frantically studying for finals *gulps* Dear studying gods, who art in the giant school in the sky, hallowed be thy names. Please help me not fail miserably. Thanks.**

**-Dragon**


	14. Intergalactic Space Rhinos Are Coming!

Sarah raised her head off the blindingly white linoleum floor as the world quit shaking. Alright, time to figure out who was responsible. Weather teleportation wasn't used very widely, which narrowed it down to a about a dozen systems. She quickly followed this analysis with a quick breath in; no smell of sulfur or petrichor- the list was getting smaller- only two systems left to decide between. Sarah popped up as everyone else did, deciding that she needed more information to decide who had abducted a hospital. The Doctor had run over to the small window and peered intently out before dashing to the young woman who had stumbled in as they were trying to fend off the slab. She looked very confused.

"Does this floor have a balcony?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't understand. What in the world is that? And how are you still alive? That radiation should have killed you." Martha pointed at the slab before going over and cautiously poking it with her finger. Rose crouched down beside her.

"They're called 'slabs'. Basic slave race." She had a sorrowful look on her face at the though of somewhere in the universe there was a race enslaving another.

"Made entirely of leather! That is one crazy fetish right there." Sarah pointed out, making everyone giggle despite the seriousness. "What's your name anyway?"

"Martha Jones." The Doctor shook the other doctor's hand, smiling his insane smile.

"Hello Martha Jones. This is Rose, that's Sarah, and I'm The Doctor. And to answer your other question, I'm an alien." Martha stared at the man who claimed to be an alien; seeing as he was still alive, she decided he was more than likely telling the truth. Now that they were all introduced, Martha decided it was high time to show them the balcony.

"Follow me," She gestured for them to follow with her right hand. "The balcony is just down the hall and to the left." She lead them down the hallway and around the corner; they passed many patients and hospital staff on their way, most were understandably shaken up. They came to the doors that lead out to the balcony and pushed them outward; Martha gaped at the scene. They were on the moon. They were on the BLOODY MOON. "Oh my god, we're on the moon!" Another thought hit her. "How are we breathing?" The Doctor looked impressed.

"Very good. Asking the right questions. Let's all find out." He grabbed a potted plant and threw it as far as he could; it hit an invisible barrier, bouncing off and smashing on the surface of the moon. Martha was suddenly afraid.

"That means we have a limited amount of air. The trio- Rose, Sarah, and The Doctor- nodded at her before they began comparing who they thought was possibly behind their situation.

"Definitely either Judoon or Wargel; probably Judoon though." Sarah said, convinced of the identity of the kidnappers from the force field- generated from a standard police issued shield generator. The Doctor and Rose thought on this for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Um...what's a Judoon?" Martha asked, left slightly behind with her lack of knowledge on alien species.

"Think of them as intergalactic police rhinos." Sarah smiled as she said this, knowing how mad she sounded, before turning her eyes to follow one of several descending ships. "Oh look, here they are now. My question is, who are they looking for?"

* * *

**THEY'RE OVER! THEY'RE DONE! I speak of finals of course. I did better than I thought I would so that was nice. But in other news I published my first thing on fictionpress; I've been procrastinating so much it's not even funny. It's about dragons so if you like dragons go look at that. Anyway, hope you're all doing well, and please try to contain your excitement at the thought that the Judoon will appear soon. Stay classy readers!**

**-Dragon**


	15. Bad News Everyone!

Hey, this is Dragon speaking. I'm sorry to say this, but this story is kind of boring me; I used to write this to procrastinate but now I'm procrastinating by any means necessary to not write a new chapter. I have a pretty short attention span which is the bane of my existence when it comes to writing, since I CANNOT write when I'm bored by what I'm writing even if it started out interesting. Even if it's about something that I love more than words can describe, like Doctor Who. It's really a miracle that I've stayed focused this long. BUT DON'T PANIC!To cure me of this horrible writer's block, all I need to do is give myself a break from this story and do some others. I'll be writing over on FictionPress and I'll probably publish a few more stories on this site, but until I feel un-bored whilst writing, we are pressing the pause button on What Could Have Been. Sorry 'bout that and I hope it's not too incredibly horrible to hear this news. :)

As always,

Dragon


End file.
